


Those Times Chat Was Punny

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and not ignoring the started chapter 3 on of punks and nerds, im a responsible adult, im so not putting off doing a six page essay, puns, puns everywhere, this is honestly just a small thing for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ten times that Chat Noir proved his pun skills were better than any other, and the ten times Ladybug considers just throwing him into the Seine. Ten really short pieces of Chat Noir being an idiot we all love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If The Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not putting off any work right now, never, stop looking at me like that.

Soletrap was her name.

The akuma was a recently fired retail worker from a shoe store, sharp heels stomping into the ground, cracking and shaking the area with each step. She screamed on about the way people treated retail workers badly, not just the employers that under paid them and blamed them for shipments not having all they needed, but the customers were just as bad if not worse, always demanding, snotty and snobbish, how no one respected the people that waited on them for their shopping desires and needs. In return, she froze people in place by the ground wrapping around their feet and ankles with a tap of her heels where she stood. If anything at least, it was an interesting attack, and one that was hard for our heroes to escape from when they were trapped.

While it wasn't the hardest enemy they had and had no hold on the oddness that had been Mr. Pigeon, it was annoying to dodge the flying shoes she aimed at them, screaming they were the types that would snap at her and her fellow employees for getting the wrong shoelaces while not knowing the plastic tip on the lace was called an aglet. Actually, Chat hadn't known that but it was something he knew he would forget.

“Chat, the akuma is in her name tag!” Ladybug called out, dodging a sneaker. “Wait until she gets tired again, then distract her so I can get in close. And for the love of all that is holy and French, don't get hurt!”

“Relax, LB, I know if I'm hit you'll HEEL me.”

“Chat, you make another joke like that, I'm going to have to beat you with your own shoes.”

An on fire sandal flew between their heads and Chat grinned, wiggling his eyebrows while Ladybug knew what was about to come.. “That sounds HOT. I guess I'll just keep making jokes then.”

“Damn it Chat, just go!”

His brilliant and revolutionary puns that she saved his sole after the battle was far from welcomed and he found an actual shoe hit him upside the head, thankfully, it was a slipper. He just barely SLIPPERED away from real harm. Ladybug took off after that. Seemed he put his foot in his mouth again in winning her over.

 


	2. Graveyards and Old People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Chat saved the day with puns.

“I WILL TAKE YOUR MIRACULOUS AND BURY YOU!”

While these words should be what Chat took note of first, it was actually the old woman that kept instructing them to go to the graveyard, that the fight was in the graveyard. Just go to the graveyard. Chats first instinct was not to go to the graveyard, to go anywhere but there, just because he was rather creeped out by it. He swear she would demand raisins or something, but maybe that was just him being paranoid about old people. What would he ever do when his father was old and senile?

This time, the victim of the akuma was graveyard worker, now named TombDoom, that had found a group of disrespectful teenagers sitting in the graveyard, eating on top the graves and plagues, against the tombstones loud and tossing their trash around. The man felt nothing but pure fury and anger over the land he had cared for and worked at for three decades of his life. The teens were buried alive into stone coffins by the time Ladybug and Chat arrived and had a short period of time to save them. No one knew if Ladybugs powers could bring back lost life if someone died during battle and no one wanted to test it out.

The raising tombstones were a problem, causing them to constantly trip when they would perfectly timed with their jumps and acrobatics, but worse were the zombies. The god damn zombies that came from the graves and both Chat and Ladybug were more than a bit uncomfortable taking out the living dead, some skeletons, others half decomposed and dripping rotting flesh. How gross would this get?

Stepping back and onto the picnic blanket, Ladybug stepped in crappy sandwiches, at least better than the gravy that Chat did. She could see the cogs in his head turn and narrowed her eyes, just daring him to make a pun.

“Seems we arrived at the gravy-yard. Finally found that sweet gravy.” He grinned, moving quickly from the zombie approaching, tripping the old woman into the spilled gravy. “Not too into gravy smeared over a dead body though, no offense.” Ladybug sent him a scowl, her lucky charm, a spring board? “Got a plan besides springing into action?”

God damn it Chat, the puns never stop- Wait. He was onto something this time. Her mind worked fast, setting the board down, whispering her plan to him. Chat grinned, running off an angled tombstone and onto the board, flying in the sky higher than the tombstones and zombie old people. Chat knocking the shovel that held the akuma away, not exactly planning to but landing on top an old man. He think he heard a hip go out of place as Ladybug snapped the shovel, the black and purple butterfly free. With a dramatic and flashy show, she swung the yoyo, capturing and purifying.

“Bye bye little butterfly.” She smiled, watching it flutter away. She always wondered what happened to them after being cleansed. The spring board was a little awkward to throw but everything was washed over in bright light, the teenagers freed, the dead put back, and the man normal.

“Pound it!” Knuckles bumped, a bigger than usual grin on Chat's face.

“My puns saved the day, admit it.”

“They did no such thing, don't be a pain, chaton.”

“Me-ouch, my lady!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes into the back of her head, pushing down her smile. He really had been the true hero today. As their miraculouses beeped in warning, she made her choice. A soft peck was pressed to his cheek.

“You did good kitty, thanks.”

Adrien would never wash that cheek again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old people are weird to me, and say creepy things. Chat shares that feeling.


End file.
